vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Graham
Katerina 'Kat' Graham is an American Actress, singer, dancer, and model who plays Bonnie Bennett on The Vampire Diaries. She has had small roles on several TV series including The O.C., Greek, and C.S.I. Kat also has a lead role in the film Honey 2. Biography Katerina Alexandre Graham was born to Joseph and Natasha Graham on September 5, 1989 in Geneva, Switzerland. Kat is of bi-racial/mixed heritage; she is half Liberian from her father's side and half Russian/Polish from her mother's side. She speaks French, Portuguese, English, Hebrew, and Spanish. Katerina's father was a music executive and her grandfather was a United Nations Ambassador from Liberia. Afterwards her family moved to Los Angeles, California at the age of 4. She began working in commercials at the age of 6 and has appeared in ads for Barbie, K-Mart and Pop Tarts, among others. She has appeared as a background dancer for Missy Elliott, Pharrell Williams, Jamie Foxx and Lil' Bow Wow and appeared in the remix of Justin Bieber's song "Somebody to Love" featuring Usher. She also writes her own music. Her newest music single is called'' Put your graffti on me that released in 2012. Filmography * The Parent Trap (1998) * Lizzie McGuire (2002) * Strong Medicine (2003) * Malcolm in The Middle (2003) * Joan of Arcadia (2004) * Johnson Family Vacation (2004) * Like Family (2004) * Grounded for Life (2004) * The O.C. (2006) * CSI (2006) * Hell on Earth (2007) * Greek (2007) * Our First Christmas (2008) * Hannah Montana (2008-2009) * 17 Again (2009) * ''The Vampire Diaries (2009-Present) * Bleachers (2011) * The Roommate (2011) * Honey 2 (2011) * Boogie Town (2011) * Chicago Pulaski Jones (2011) Discography #Mr Vain #Sassy #Cold Hearted Snake #I Got It From My Mama (Feat Will.I.Am) #I Want It All #Boyfriends Back #I'm Only Happy When It Rains (Garbage cover) #Put Your Graffiti on Me #HeartKiller #Supa Dope #Wanna Say External links * IMDb * Twitter Gallery 8-vampire-diaries.jpg Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg|Katerina Graham, Kayla Ewell, Nina Dobrev and Sara Canning Bonnie-Bennett-s202.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s201.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s213.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s209.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s208.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s207.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s204.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s214.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s212.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s211.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s210.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s215.jpg Katerina-graham.jpg Katerina-bonnie-44.jpg Katerina-bonnie-4.jpg Katerina-bonnie-3.jpg Katerina-bonnie-1.jpg KaterinaGrahamTwitPic.jpg Katerina-Graham-5.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Katerina-halloween-costume.jpg Katerina-halloween.jpg Katerina-Graham-89.jpg Katerina-Graham-87.jpg Katerina-Graham-78.jpg Katerina-Graham-56.jpg Katerina-Graham-8.jpg Katerina-Graham-6.jpg Kat-e333443.jpg Kat-39933.jpg Kat-22992w2.jpg Kat-992we3.jpg Kat--2.jpg Katerina-graham-wink.jpg Katerina-graham-sexy.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g202.jpg 6318 i8 katg 8.jpg 6318 i7 katg 7.jpg 6318 i5 katg 5.jpg 6318 i4 katg 4.jpg 6318 i1 katg 1.jpg Katerina-vampire-diaires.jpg BonnieBennett.jpg Kat-single-303033.jpg Kat-cd-033.jpg Kat at red riding hood-0202.jpg ImagesCAL05108KAT-002.jpg ImagesCASTJKF6-kat-93.jpg ImagesCAN24LBA-kat-40.jpg 60291 Original.jpg 1d-bonnie-kat-teen awards-2011.jpg Normal u23ue004.jpg Normal 017--82.jpg 19219nina.jpg 029928w2.jpg 1a4.jpg Candice, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina 2.png Steven, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot 2.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot.png Big people sep1 4.jpg Big people sep1 6.jpg Big people sep1 5.jpg Big people sep1 3.jpg Big people sep1 2.jpg Big people sep1 1.jpg 126.jpg 1b.jpg 1a6.jpg 57337-original.jpg Sev-style-star-kat-graham-mdn.jpg 292620_383314325026773_163735993651275_1312425_846499267_n.jpg 403848_383314478360091_163735993651275_1312427_1379242078_n.jpg 485026_383314538360085_163735993651275_1312428_885048447_n.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 1.jpg|BWFN Presents: 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 2.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 3.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 4.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 5.jpg 72c4849e80b3ddc4_Kat-Graham.preview.jpg 7246597a1a54ff81841ea2f884e173e1.jpg 93073001-490x704.jpg ap100808030231_e__opt.jpg CW+TCA+Day+Panels+gfMW31cM7OBl.jpg E2de3A_Katerina30.jpg Kat Graham-AES-037671.jpg Kat+Graham++2.png Kat+Graham+Andre+Royo+24th+Annual+ASCAP+Rhythm+GuRH99-Nbvil.jpg Kat+Graham+Clutches+Patent+Leather+Clutch+fE8Cxh63C0Kl.jpg Kat+Graham+Heels+Platform+Sandals+3jogt88yRsJl.jpg Kat+Graham+KAT+3.jpg Kat+Graham+Katerina.png Kat+Graham+Makeup+Red+Lipstick+e2_ik2EWysGl.jpg Kat+Graham+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+2012+4Cpg0xrtHkQl.jpg Kat+Graham+Red+Riding+Hood+Los+Angeles+Premiere+l6ue3jJrFxWl.jpg Kat+Graham+Updos+Pinned+Up+Ringlets+Nat3zxKHy8xl.jpg kat+graham2.jpg kat+graham4.jpg Katerina_Graham_200911.jpg katerina-graham8.jpg katerina-graham-117171.jpg katerina-graham-mobile-wallpaper.jpg katerina-graham-photosession-23.jpg Kat-Graham2.jpg kat-graham-2.jpg Kat-Graham-4th-Annual-Point-Honors-Gala-katerina-graham-16502388-1796-2454.jpg kat-graham-42nd-naacp-awards.jpg kat-graham-384x560.jpg kat-graham-212558.jpg kat-graham-diva-2.jpg kat-graham-girl-power-300x300.jpg kat-graham-hair1.jpg kat-graham-premiere-of-screen-gems-underworld_3692605.jpg KatGrahamRootJamSession1.jpg kat-graham-tca-outfit.jpg kat-graham-us-weekly-hot-hollywood-stars-who-care.jpg l-katerina-graham-3d3ef3e3.jpg lovely-bones-premiere-arrivals-72-e1261347492752.jpg naacp_awards_arrivals_28_wenn2756507.jpg PRN-07507440085.jpg tumblr_l32rrzRUiy1qc329do1_400.jpg imagesCA8GP1GH.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg ImagesCAZINQE5.jpg ImagesCAOO94Z5.jpg ImagesCA69SUPK.jpg ImagesCA3KC3CM.jpg ImagesCADUTPMT.jpg ImagesCAIHV8B4.jpg ImagesCAOYQOHQ.jpg ImagesCA3P7N0J.jpg ImagesCAYP84K3.jpg KaterinaGraham3-1-.jpg 398260_291734584234498_118803744860917_721659_311347553_n.jpg 531434_291734554234501_118803744860917_721658_1066032391_n.jpg 538525_291734937567796_118803744860917_721668_95986863_n.jpg 548468_291734600901163_1698587134_n.jpg 553225_291734950901128_118803744860917_721669_107501706_n.jpg 577510_291734504234506_118803744860917_721656_1421431748_n.jpg 579783_291734864234470_118803744860917_721665_1774968219_n.jpg TVDgang.jpg Tumblr lptrwimFYk1qkbyuao1 400-1-.jpg Tumblr lpu21j4KTD1qkbyuao1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2qq4wEsuw1rt8khqo1 500-1-.png Katerina-Graham-katerina-graham-28035937-1280-800.jpg tumblr_m3hdgcIc8f1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k3g0Y90j1qgihd9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3d9e5dQuu1qk641mo2_250.png tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3gzrjfc8f1rr7zn1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3hf9yHqi41r1awk9o3_250.png tumblr_m3hf9yHqi41r1awk9o6_250.png tumblr_m3hh483A2j1rn160mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hr6t9wr61r0e8bio1_500.gif tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo1_250.png tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo2_250.png tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo4_250.png tumblr_m3imgt4KwH1r9pl9bo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip0kRrfi1qj7hvgo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip0kRrfi1qj7hvgo2_250.png tumblr_m3ip3jUmex1qj7hvgo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ixpiVyyg1r9cenmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3j5a7GlNk1rvos3uo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3j5a7GlNk1rvos3uo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3j6r7yXA91qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3j6r7yXA91qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3jax75hsU1ruoxmbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3jax75hsU1ruoxmbo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo2_250.png tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo3_250.png tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo4_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo1_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo2_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo3_500.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo4_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo5_250.png tumblr_m3jxz8JgCf1rvt2xjo1_500.png tumblr_m3k0n8IgO61rr1tzqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno1_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno2_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno3_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno4_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno5_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno6_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno7_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno8_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno9_250.png tumblr_m3k7ajnCFD1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k9pk1EeA1r8786uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kec67l4m1qdilg6o1_500.gif tumblr_m3kh17zgdG1qdilg6o1_500.gif tumblr_m3kru9zmp81rvqlrto1_500.gif tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro3_500.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro5_250.jpg tumblr_m3lr4ai1cD1rrn45po1_500.png tumblr_m3ag8n3xmr1rpgqnao1_400.jpg tumblr_m3db1vIWZJ1ruf1zgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3db3l5msD1ruf1zgo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3k9k0u7jG1r47x2xo4_250.png tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o6_250.png tumblr_m3m2tomzbm1ronqgpo1_500.gif tumblr_m3m4l083US1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m39tpdbT5k1r1ilsmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3krl8FR451rnkm47o1_500.gif tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4r4oGpA1qdilg6o1_500.png tumblr_m3m28sdsNZ1qm2txco3_250.png tumblr_m3m28sdsNZ1qm2txco4_250.png tumblr_m3mn6rRcEj1r9cenmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n5kaWYgZ1rvy9m4o3_250.png tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3mettJKCz1r1a0b6o1_500.png tumblr_m3nsll6bdK1rrm0k8o1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nsll6bdK1rrm0k8o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4pqxwTN1romvxeo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ocl3rVvk1r46fy9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3of7dpvqG1rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3omcu81v41ruoxmbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3omcu81v41ruoxmbo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3p53ifsV71qj9092o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ptnkoYK81rsgtmwo1_500.gif tumblr_m3r1t7GYzP1rvfiqro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3tlg9VWcV1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3tlg9VWcV1qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3yno4HD2l1r9gywqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ynthK1GA1r9gywqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ys1nLbGD1rrlfb4o1_250.png tumblr_m3ys1nLbGD1rrlfb4o4_250.png tumblr_m3xkuemJzl1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xl2jgWxz1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xttuExF81r3v7xyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xv9pdcRw1r3guaeo2_500.png tumblr_m3xzqlomQC1qefr98o1_500.png tumblr_m3ydvpNbRh1qfkoflo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ysm5IEvB1qjuq6qo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3cue88POv1qcxb9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m42gmcWxf81qgxbulo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m42jjavHEA1r38muco1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mj1ZKly1r6ws4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mo3JqSQ1r6ws4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m42un0herg1qes7d8o1_500.gif tumblr_m43xixrlgz1r2af8bo1_500.png tumblr_m42624YX3A1qbgw0yo1_500.png tumblr_m3rzh1ZGVo1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m44sj52rf41rw6abmo1_250.gif tumblr_m46cifwpst1rs5ldoo4_250.png tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o1_250.png tumblr_m47edoaNGM1r4xioho1_250.jpg tumblr_m47edoaNGM1r4xioho2_250.jpg tumblr_m49q5gpAI71qg3dlfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m49qg8F3Y21qg3dlfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m49qg8F3Y21qg3dlfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4940drx0F1rwt10oo1_250.png Tumblr m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo2 250.jpg Tumblr m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo1 250.jpg Tumblr m4a4sk2nqU1r9c5eeo5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m4a4sk2nqU1r9c5eeo3 r2 250.jpg Tumblr m4a3esLVeE1rwwcrpo4 250.jpg Tumblr m4a3esLVeE1rwwcrpo3 250.jpg tumblr_m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4ayj6kive1qcz39go1_250.gif tumblr_m4ayj6kive1qcz39go2_250.gif tumblr_m4ayj6kive1qcz39go3_250.gif tumblr_m4ayj6kive1qcz39go4_250.gif tumblr_m4b87h3ynq1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4b87h3ynq1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bs0snMhG1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bs0snMhG1rwwcrpo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4c74tQ4hr1r779qho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4d6iepiqp1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bhahqLi41r0b2yao1_400.jpg tumblr_m4e1eyhuQP1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4e1eyhuQP1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4edhf5wD31rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4fxykdrVk1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4fxykdrVk1rwwcrpo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4grccdYQu1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4grccdYQu1r7g5aio2_500.jpg tumblr_m4i59o2Fpk1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4i59o2Fpk1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4i90zs3qo1qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4i90zs3qo1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4if08le1o1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lnfchVUQ1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4lnfchVUQ1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4maug14HG1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n6kmgOLo1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n6kmgOLo1qj912do2_250.jpg tumblr_m4opi29Wit1r9lwt3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rwqiO5Ra1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto1_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto2_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto3_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto4_250.jpg tumblr_m4q91v6BP61r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y8wntV501rxukw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m50qyvO7ik1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m50uw6PIPy1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m50h9pbLyx1r7g5aio4_250.jpg tumblr_m52coh7ydO1rxeniho1_500.jpg tumblr_m52kq1XANQ1r0nkwbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52mvkzSAP1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m53b7dFBtX1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m53b7dFBtX1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m537tdfBHN1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m537tdfBHN1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m56sobfj121rn5bcto1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mj3xI51u1rv1n0to1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mlwvDiwZ1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mlxyqQvT1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mycfLhl01qj912do2_400.jpg tumblr_m5ng8tC0MC1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nv80texJ1rycw5jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5p7fxe62B1rycw5jo1_500.jpg Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast